1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to valve locking assemblies and more particularly pertains to a new valve locking system for safely and economically locking out control valves.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of valve locking assemblies is known in the prior art. More specifically, valve locking assemblies heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 1,714,856; U.S. Pat. No. 1,986,128; U.S. Pat. No. 5,718,134; U.S. Pat. No. 5,447,043; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 369,088; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,550,487.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new valve locking system. The inventive device includes a valve locking assembly for preventing manipulation of a valve including a rotating handle. The handle includes at least one aperture extending through the handle. The assembly includes a brace designed for coupling around a neck of the valve such that the brace is prevented from rotating around the neck of the valve. A cable includes a first end loop and a second end loop. The first end loop is coupled to the brace. The second end of the cable is insertable through the aperture in the handle. A locking member for coupling the first end loop to the second end loop such that the cable ties the handle to the brace whereby the handle is prevented from being rotated.
In these respects, the valve locking system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of safely and economically locking out control valves.